


Night-night!

by DesertWillow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertWillow/pseuds/DesertWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen makes it back just in time for bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-night!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blustersquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/gifts).



Cullen threw himself at that door that led up to their tower. Exhausted and dirty from running training exercises in the valley, he took the steps two at a time. He was just happy that he had made it back to Skyhold before his daughter’s bedtime.

He could hear a small voice echoing down the stairs, but couldn’t make out the words through the large door. Hoping to catch what his two loves were up too, he quietly opened the door.

Rose had her back facing the door so she hadn’t caught him yet, but the chuckle at the sight before him nearly gave him away.

Laying across the bed at an angle was his wife. Her bare feet were dangling over the edge near the headboard. Most of the pillows were laying on the ground and one of the baby blankets was laid across Evelyn’s back, just barely covering her. Evelyn’s head was turned toward the door and could see him as he walked up. He gave her a small wave hello, so the scene wasn’t disturbed and she smiled in return.

Rose was seated next to her mother rubbing and patting her back, in a familiar gesture. It was usually how they put Rose down for bed.

“Night, night, Mama!” she declared.

“Oh we’re putting Mama to bed?” Cullen asked, announcing his presence.

“Papa!” A mess of blond curls threw herself from the bed and was running as fast as her small feet could carry her, flinging her little arms around Cullen’s leg.

“Hi, Sweetheart,” Cullen said with a warm smile.

“Papa, bed!” Rose demanded. She grabbed Cullen’s hand and began marching them to the bed.

“Oh, Rosie, I need a bath first,” Cullen said, “and I’m still in my armor.”

But his child would not be denied. “Papa, bed,” she said firmly.

“I’ve been down for a ‘nap’ for the last hour,” Evelyn mentioned.

“I can see that,” Cullen chuckled.

“Sit down!” Rose ordered. “Sit down, Papa!”

“What do you say, Rosie?” Cullen reminded her.

“Please and thank you and now sit down!”

Cullen sat down on the bed, trying not to cringe at all of the dirt and grime that was now on their sheets.

“Sit down, Papa!” Rose insisted.

“I am sitting down, Sweetie.”

“Sit down _more_!” the two year old clarified.

“She means lay down,” Evelyn translated.

Cullen laid down next to his wife on the corner of the bed, armor and all.

“Pillows!” Rose exclaimed. She picked up some of the discarded pillows and shoved them under Cullen’s head.

He turned to look at his wife and smiled at her. “Hello,” he greeted.

“Hello,” she replied with her own grin.

“Blankie, Papa,” Rose called.

“You’re right. I do need a blankie.” With some help, Rose tugged free the blanket from under her parents and placed it over both of them.

“Shoes off!” The little girl began to tug at her father’s boots. “Shoes off!”

Cullen leaned forward and helped take off the boots and Rose began to tug at his gloves. “Off!” she ordered. Cullen removed one glove but when he began to take off the other, “Lay down, Papa!”

“But I thought you wanted my gloves off?” he asked.

“Lay down!”

“All right, all right.” He complied while still wearing one glove. Evelyn was snickering as tried his best to get comfortable in the plate armor.

“Uppy-down,” she asked. Cullen leaned down and picked his daughter up and placed her on the bed.

She climbed between them and began to rub their backs, just as she had been doing when Cullen walked in.

“Night night, Papa! Night night, Mama!”

Cullen caught Evelyn’s eye and the both started to grin, caught up in the adorableness that was their daughter. Once they started grinning though, they couldn’t keep it in and started to laugh.

“No funny!” Rose chastised. “No funny!”

“Do you mean no laughing?” Evelyn asked sniggering.

“No _funny_ , Mama!” Rosie insisted.

“Okay, okay, no funny,” Evelyn agreed.

After several minutes of back rubbing, Rose laid down between her two parents. “Night night, Mama. Night night, Papa.”

Cullen leaned in and kissed his daughter’s curly blond head. “Night night. Love you, Rosie.”

“Love you too, Papa.”

Cullen and Evelyn looked at each other.

“Did she just-?” Cullen asked with a grin.

“I think so. Rosie…” she tested. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Mama,” the toddler replied.

The two parents grinned at each other, content with hearing their daughter’s first ‘I love you’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A fluff bomb I wrote for Blustersquall ages ago. You've likely already seen it if you follow my tumblr. Just a bit of fluff to break up all the angst I've been unleashing.


End file.
